An Angels Wings
by CreativityFlow
Summary: Imagine wearing the hellhound glasses to be able to see Cas' wings and finding out they're almost always wrapped protectively around you


**Author**: HookahPop

**Imagine**: Imagine wearing the hellhound glasses to be able to see Cas' wings and finding out they're almost always wrapped protectively around you

**Warnings**:

**Word Count:**

**Link**:

You've always wore glasses, for as long as you could remember. Sure, contacts would be easier when hunting, but there was never time to check out an eye doctor. Besides, they would be a pain. So you wore your glasses with pride, and on the many occasions they were broken, you went to the nearest Wal-Mart and got another pair.

When the case came up where you and the boys had to bewitch special glasses to see hellhounds, you discreetly snuck your back up pair into the pile. They could come in handy and you would only use them for emergencies, you promised yourself.

Your "normal" glasses broke a month later, leaving you with no choice but to use your emergency pair. For a while, everything was normal. Hellhounds weren't combing the streets like you feared, and as far as you could tell, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. So things were normal, and you saw no need to tell the Winchesters about your switch. You did, however, go and buy another back up pair.

You were drinking coffee with the boys in a little diner when Cas first showed up, after being gone for so long. You were instantly fidgety when he arrived, as you always were. It was no secret that you had been in love with the angel for quite some time now; at least, it wasn't a secret to the boys. Castiel was as oblivious as ever.

But the butterflies made themselves known when that soft fluttering signaled his arrival. You were happy that he appeared sitting next to you, but it was short lived when you realized that it was really the only seat open.

You turned to greet him, but stopped short at the massive black wings that sprouted from his back. "Uh, Cas…," you trailed, but he and the brothers gave you weird looks.

Blinking, you took off your glasses, and the wings disappeared. You slipped them back on, and… they were back. You grinned softly, and shook your head.

His wings looked a bit crammed, with there being little space in the booth you four sat in. But one was slightly draped around you, and you blushed faintly at that, but you didn't get your hopes up. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it.

Dean smirked at you, and you glared, knowing what was coming up.

"So, Y/N," he started, "about tonight…"

But there was no "tonight." He always did this, you supposed to get a reaction out of Castiel, but it never worked. You kind of appreciated his help, but it hurt every time Cas remained clueless.

"We're still going out, right?"

_Yes, Dean_, you thought, _we are still on for ganking a nest of vampires_.

Before you could reply, however, the oddest thing happened: Cas' wings ruffled, and seemed to circle around you, almost possessively.

Curious, you decided just this once to play along. "Of course we are," you said, nonchalantly taking a sip of your coffee. "Sam, you can hold down the fort, right?"

Sam and Dean both blinked surprisingly, and you saw their eyes dart to the angel, who was staring out the window seemingly bored. But his wings were definitely wrapped around you now.

"Um… maybe you guys should wait until after the case if finished to discuss this?" Sam offered, giving you a look that said explain.

"The case," Cas speaks up, making you jump. "What is it?"

"Vampires," Dean answers. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Some quest from high above?"

Cas' wings relax a bit, and you have to admit, you're a bit disappointed. "No," he says. "I was… checking in on you."

You realized that seemed to be his answer quite a bit lately. The past few times he showed up was for no reason in particular; just checking in.

"Well," you said, "since you're here, do you want to help?"

His eyes met yours, and your heart stopped for a millisecond, like always. He nodded, and you grinned.

The plan had been simple: in, gank 'em, out. Of course, some minor details had been sprinkled in, but that was the gist. As per usual, you were the bait.

"Guys like your type, Y/N," Dean always said. "I mean, why wouldn't they? If you ever feel like giving up on feather brain over there, let me know."

You were tempted to ask him to repeat that with Cas in the room, but time had been running short.

And now, you were captured. You blamed Cas and his stupid, gorgeous wings. They had clouded your mind all day and now because of your slip up, you were literally chained to the wall. The vampire in front of you was talking with his colleagues, and the words hunter, Winchester, and your name kept popping up.

The boys were waiting on your signal, but at this rate, nobody was leaving this building until you were either dead, or turned. So you did the next best thing: pray.

_Cas_, you prayed, _I kind of screwed up. I need help. I'm in the back room, last door on the ri-_

Black wings covered your vision in an instant, and a few bright flashes later, all of the vampires were dead. Your eyes were wide as you stared at the bodies in shock, and turned your gaze upward to see Cas looking at you worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," you managed. "Why didn't we send you in first?"

The angel cracked a smile, and leaned over you to undo the chains that bound you to the wall. You held your breath as he drew closer, and you could feel the heat radiating off his body. His wings brushed your cheek, but it felt like a spring breeze.

When you were finally free, Sam and Dean barged in the room, looking out of breath and ready to kill. They looked around at the vampires lying on the ground, and Dean looked a bit disappointed.

"C'mon, man," he whined. "You were supposed to leave some for us."

"They left one," a voice said, and you all whirled around, weapons at ready. Before a single move was made on your side, the vampire shot her gun, aimed right at you.

Everything moved in slow motion, which was probably the only way you saw Cas' wings flutter in front of you, the wind they created knocking the bullet out of line, and whizzing harmlessly past your head.

You stood frozen in fear as Sam and Dean raced forward to decapitate the monster.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked.

When you gained your bearings, you nodded, and glanced at the boys. "Cas and I are going out," you announced, and looped your arm through his, giving him a look that dared him to defy you.

He didn't.

The two of you arrived in your hotel room, and you were more thankful now than ever that the place didn't have pull out couches, letting you get your own room for once.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Castiel asked, and you noticed his wings expanding, almost to their full length. They blocked the door, however, and you couldn't decide what that gesture meant.

"Yeah," you nodded. "I… I wanted to ask you about… those."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, utterly confused. "About what, Y/N?"

"You're wings," you rushed. "I mean, their… and you're…" As you struggled for words, Cas froze.

"How can you-?"

"I may have kept that glasses that let me see hellhounds." You watched his reaction, suddenly not so sure about this.

"How long have you been able to see them?" he asked, his face turning red.

_Oh god_, you thought. _He's angry._

"Just today," you assured. "I swear, I didn't know I would able to see them. I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner, I just-"

His wings circled around you again, and the circle kept tightening, forcing you to step closer so as to not to get stuck in a mass of feathers. When the blackness stopped closing in, you looked up to see you were just a couple inches away from Castiel.

"You can see them," he whispered, looking shocked and relieved.

"Uh, um, yes," you said, feeling a draft at your back.

Startled, you realized that was the angel's wings. You thought back to all the other times when you thought it was just the pleasant shivers you felt when Cas was around; could he have been caressing you with his wings then, too?

"Cas…? Are you always… I mean your wings… do they always do this?" you asked. "This, uh, dome thing."

The celestial being blushed, and his wings began to retreat, but you grabbed ahold of his tie.

"No, I – I like it," you confessed, and grinned when the wings returned to circling you. It felt secure, and private. For a moment, you forgot that you were, in fact, the only person could see his wings.

You still had his tie in your tight grasp, and you used that to your advantage to pull his face closer to yours.

You kissed him, and he eagerly returned the affection. You weren't sure how long the two of you stood there, but to be honest… neither of you really cared.


End file.
